When Worlds Collide
by die9105
Summary: Finn and Jake meet all their genderbent friends. What could happen? Open to ideas/suggestions :) Maybe some dirty stuff later.


**This is my first story so tell me how i did. If enough people like it, ill continue writing. It took me like 5 months to get enough motivation to write this, but if people are nice...who knows. SO yeah, please tell me what you think. There may be some fun dirty stuff later...if again people like this. But enough rambling; please rate, review, and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo as Me and Jake were sparing outside of the treehouse.

"Whew! I think i could use a break, Finn." Jake said with sweat dripping off of him.

"Aww c'mon man, its only been an hour..." I said, still in battle mode.

"Yeah. An hour." BMO arrived at the window of the treehouse with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Lets go inside, BMO has some lemonade waiting for us."

"Alright, fine."

We went inside and enjoyed our lemonade under the ripped painting of the naked woman. I gulped down my glass of ice-cold lemonade.

"aaahhh, thats some good stuff BMO."

"Thank you, Finn" BMO replied "Loraine helped me make it."

Suddenly, Jake's cell phone, which was sitting on the table, went off. Jake picks up the phone

"huh, its PB. I wonder what she wants." Jake puts on the headset and answers his phone.

"Hey, Peebles! Whats up?"

"Jake, i need you and Finn to come to the Candy Kingdom ASAP. I have an important mission for you two."

"Aye aye Princess Bubblegum! We'll be there shortly." Jake salutes as he hangs up the phone.

"What did PB want?" Me and Jake haven't seen PB since she sent us on that mission to Lemon Kingdom. I am NOT going back there again...

"She wants us to go on a mission. Come on! Hop on my powdered donut boy!"

So we set off to go to the Candy Kingdom. On the way, i saw Flame Princess walking through the Cotton Candy Forest. I started to wave but then stopped, remembering what happened last time we hung out. Thank Glob she didn't notice me... What am i going to do with her? Is she truly evil?

"Jake, hurry up. I don't wanna keep PB waiting."

"Huh? Okay, sure."

We got to the Candy Kingdom and Jake stretched over the wall and into PB's garden. Bubblegum was talking to Marceline in the shadowy archway that led into the castle from the garden. As Jake shrunk back down to normal size, Marcy and PB noticed us.

"Finn! Jake! Come here!" Princess Bubblegum beckoned us over to them.

"Dude, is Princes Bubblegum hanging out with Marceline? This is weird...whats going on here?"

"I dunno...i feel like something weird is going to happen, Jake..." We walked up to PB and Marceline.

"Finn and Jake, i need you to take something from the Ice King, without him noticing. Do you remember that fan fiction he read to you? About the Gender Swapped version of our universe?"

"Yeah, i remember that. That was weird..."

"Actually Bonnibel, i can do that. I can turn invisible, remember? And i helped him with his newest volume."

"Oh. Okay." Marceline then floated away with her umbrella to the Ice Kingdom to carry out her mission.

Wait, NEWEST volume? Oh geez...

"Well, now i need you two to go to this dungeon across Iceberg Lake, near where you first fought the Lich. There, you will find a building leftover from the Great Mushroom War that should have a sign titled 'LAB'"

"Okay, what are we looking for Peebles?" I asked.

"Its a small white cube with hearts on it. I need it for my research. There should be some pre-war technology holding it. The technology should look like BMO, but fancier."

"Then why do we need the books from the Ice King?" I asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. To get the cube, you need a story that comes from the heart."

Both me and Jake said "Ew..."

"Alright! Jake, what time is it?"

"Its ADVEN-"

"Hold up guys, you need those books from the Ice King first."

"Oh...right..." Me and Jake said, almost at the same time.

We stood around for about 5 minutes, casually talking to PB, until Marceline came back with the books. Once we got them, we were on our way to the other side of Iceberg Lake.

I started to read volume 13. Marceline only gave us volume 1 and 13 for some reason. I decided to read them to pass the time on the Dingy Dog. We could go much faster if the Lich didn't destroy my gauntlet...

"These are pretty weird. Can you imagine if i was a girl and you were too? And what if Marceline was a guy? That would be pretty rad, actually."

"Dude, don't read those. You might catch the Ice King's crazy."

After about 30 minutes, we finally made it to the other side, where me and Jake first fought the Lich in something called a subway.

"Okay Jake, we need to find a building called 'LAB', see anything like that?"

"Dude, i don't see much of anything. it all just looks like rocks and destroyed stuff"

"Well its gotta be here somewhere, right?"

After looking around for a while, i noticed two white letters on a rectangular room mostly covered by sand on the outside. The letters were L and B.

"Hey Jake, do ya see that? That almost spells lab. Lets go check it out."

We walked into the room which had stuff that looked a lot like the stuff PB had, just broken, all over the place, and filled with sand from outside.

"Finn...i don't like this place...it gives me the creeps..."

"Come on, we need to find whatever PB wanted us to find. Fancy technology or whatevs."

Me and Jake found a spiraling staircase that went down. _Way_ down, into deep darkness.

"Whoa...its dark down there. I think i have some candles in my pack." I said.

I pulled the candles out of my pack and realized something pretty important; I have candles but no way to light them... "Uh, Jake...i have the candles, but we don't have any fire."

As if on cue, we see a small light coming up the stairs with some whistling accompanying it. It was Flambo!

"Flambo?! What are you doing here?" Jake took the words right out of my mouth.

"Hey, fellas! How's it goin'? I was just takin' a walk through the ruins of Ooo before the Great Mushroom War."

"Oh cool. Whats down there? Princess-" Jake cut me off by covering my mouth with his stretchy arms.

"*whispering*Homie, the people of the fire kingdom aren't exactly friends with PB..." Jake whispered to me. I nodded.

"What Finn means is that we were sent to look for something special down there. Is there any technology in tact?"

Flambo jumped into the candle i was holding and said "yea, theres a bunch a computers and stuff and a big circle in the center of the room. Looks pretty cool."

Flambo jumped out of my candle and said "Well fellas, i need to get back to the Fire Kingdom. Later!" And he left.

It took _**forever **_to get down the stairs made out of some weird stone I've never seen before. /think cinderblocks like in a school\\

"It's still wayy dark down here. Maybe there's still power here. Help me look for a light switch or some lanterns." Jake said to me.

I found a big red switch and button that said "WARNING, DO NOT PRESS" in big bold black letters. But I'm in my element with caves and dungeons like these when I'm with Jake, so what could go wrong, right?

As soon as a pressed the button and flipped the switch, all of the computers started to light up and make noise. The big circle on the floor lifted into the air, and started to glow blue around the edges like when i went to the Time Room, but this time we couldn't see though the bright swirling portal.

Awestruck, i said "Dude...is this what we were supposed to find...?"

"I have no idea bro..." Jake replied.

"Should we find out whats on the other side?"

"Probably."

"What time is it Jake?-"

Once again, in unison, we said "ADVENTURE TIME!" And charged into the bright, swirling vortex that is the portal, into a world we would've never thought existed...


End file.
